Edmundo estava descontente
by nymeriaxcx
Summary: Edmundo estava descontente... até conhecê-la.


Tudo pertence a C.S. Lewis. Quer dizer, _quase_ tudo.

one-shot

* * *

Edmundo caminhava pela terra árida com visível descontentamento. Sua irmã, Susana, o havia arrastado mais uma vez para uma visita à Calormânia. O número de pretendentes a noivos da Rainha Gentil havia aumentado consideravelmente. Principalmente naquele país.

Por isso, enquanto sua irmã se preparava para o banquete dado em honra do Rei e Rainha de Nárnia, saiu para uma volta pelo palácio do Tisroc. Oh, Aslam sabia o quanto ele odiava aquilo.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores abarrotados de pessoas com afazeres demais para lhe prestar atenção até conseguir sair em um dos jardins. Era um lugar bonito, como um oásis em meio ao deserto. Afinal, a Calormânia era um deserto. Aquele palácio não era diferente.

O jardim era grande, o maior dos cinco que haviam ali. Por todos os lados era rodeado de flores silvestres, e Edmundo percebeu que devia ser o único tipo de vegetação que poderia crescer naquele país. Apesar do clima árido, ainda podiam ser vistas algumas árvores frutíferas. Os frutos, apesar de belos, não chegavam a ser grandes ou suculentos como os do Norte. No centro, havia uma espécie de pátio. Bancos de pedra marfim estavam dispostos em um círculo enquanto um pequeno lago reluzia em um azul vívido.

Edmundo andou até o lago, parando à frente e vendo o próprio reflexo. Estava, definitivamente, desarrumado. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e os olhos fechavam-se de sono. A roupa então, ah, essa nem se fala. Se inclinou mais, a fim de espiar a si mesmo em sua completa catástrofe. Foi um erro. Ali, na beirada do lago, não havia onde se segurar, e com a terra cedendo à água, o mais provável era que ele já tivesse caído no lago há tempos. E foi o que aconteceu. No instante seguinte, Edmundo estava quase de corpo inteiro no pequeno lago do jardim do Tisroc.

Não ficou surpreso em constatar que a água estava quente, e agradeceu por sua sorte. O grande problema de cair no lago, além de estar molhado, era que ele não conseguia sair. No fundo não tão fundo, havia uma espécie de mistura de cipós e barro. Barro esse tão macio que o fazia afundar. Suspirou lentamente. Ele estava preso num laguinho no meio do jardim do Tisroc.

Tentou mais uma vez sair dali, mas os pés só se prendiam mais. Estava quase desistindo de tentar sair e chamar por alguém quando ouviu uma risada. Se virou apenas para ver uma garota sentada em um dos bancos com um ar divertido e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Quer uma ajuda? — perguntou.

— Eu sou um rei, não preciso da sua ajuda.

Edmundo sabia que não deveria dizer aquelas palavras, e sentia-se mal por aquilo, mas estava zangado e a água ficava mais quente à medida que o sol subia no céu.

A garota se levantou, suspirando doce e irritantemente.

— Eu espero fervorosamente que sua realeza te tire daí.

Ela deu alguns passos para fora do pátio, e Edmundo comprimiu os lábios, suspirando.

— Certo. — Disse. — Poderia me ajudar?

— Não sei — a garota cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. — Suas palavras não foram o que se pode chamar de gentis. Estou profundamente magoada.

Edmundo revirou os olhos, sabendo que daquela garota não obteria ajuda nenhuma.

— Mas… — ela voltou a dizer. — Sou uma boa pessoa. Considere-se com sorte.

Ajoelhou-se no chão quase escasso de grama e apoiou uma mão no banco cor de marfim enquanto estendia a outra mão. Edmundo segurou firme na mão da garota, que fez o que pôde para trazer o rei de volta à tona.

Após o que se pareceu uma eternidade para ambos, ele saiu do lago. Olhou com um suspiro inconformado para as roupas que vestia, agora ensopadas e em muitas partes cobertas de lama e algas. Ótimo. Fantástico.

— Bem, obrigado — disse sem olhar para a garota.

Quando, finalmente, ergueu os olhos, percebeu que ela sentara em um dos bancos e o observava resmungar. Ela sorria minimamente, se divertindo.

Não era realmente uma garota, mas, sem dúvidas, não era adulta. Não podia passar dos dezessete anos. E era bonita, sem dúvidas. Tinha a pele cor de oliva e os cabelos negros como a noite. Os olhos eram um detalhe curioso; um verde que mais se parecia azul. E eles brilhavam.

— Como se chama, adorável senhorita?

A garota riu.

— Não sou adorável, e disso tenho certeza. — Disse. — Me chamo Isla.

 _Isl_ _a_ _é um nome bonito_ , pensou, _e engraçado de se pronunciar_. Com seu sotaque nortenho, falava Aila, mas quando a moça lhe informou seu nome, pronunciou o "s".

— É uma tarcaína, e disso tenho certeza.

Isla levantou uma sobrancelha. Parecia querer dar uma resposta sarcástica ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas, de repente, lembrou-se de algo.

— Tenho que ir.

E se levantou.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor...?

— Edmundo. Apenas Edmundo.

— Pois bem, senhor Apenas Edmundo.

Isla andou até uma das saídas do jardim e, tropeçando algumas vezes, correu.

Edmundo permaneceu ali, no jardim, ensopado e pensando em como encontraria aquela garota novamente.


End file.
